<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snow Globe Whoops? by Jay_s_Atelier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379535">Snow Globe Whoops?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier'>Jay_s_Atelier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/stay night &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Writing Synthesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gudako wondered if the fact that she was given the snow globe from the shady fair guy had anything to do with how this happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno, Gudako/Arjuna Alter Berzerker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snow Globe Whoops?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gudako and Hakuno were enjoying themselves. </p>
<p>The two of them were enjoying some quality girl time before Gilgamesh swooped in and decided that he was going to be spending all of Hakuno's time on his whims in his company. Company that very much liked to exclude anyone else if their name was not Enkidu. Then again, Enkidu took this time to go and visit his Shamhat whenever the words "Hakuno" and "Gilgamesh" had that all to convenient word "and" between them. It's not that Gudako would say that the two were in their own little world.</p>
<p>But they were.</p>
<p>It was a lot like watching the sappiest romance movie brought to life with <em>Gilgamesh</em> as the male lead.</p>
<p>Not that Gudako watched those without Rin and Hakuno. Those were girl time slumber party movies. A tradition brought around since Hakuno started dating Gilgamesh. The same Gilgamesh that turned out to be a literal foreign king that came to Japan for business reasons. Gudako did not want not know his bill for that private plane of his. She did not. Romantic as it was. The idea was for the romance movies to show Rin that gee, she had a lot in common with the female leads in those movies. As in, there was a blue haired man that worked as security in the diplomatic government buildings from the UK side.</p>
<p>The man accidentally said the wring thing about one of Rin's favorite books. Poor Cu, but maybe his terrible luck would work in his way sometime soon. Rin <em>did</em> like arguing with him, after all.</p>
<p>He had a chance at least.</p>
<p>"How about we go one that one next?" Hakuno pointed to another absurd roller coaster. The woman was on a quest to find all of the rides, games, and shop stalls at this small fair. </p>
<p>"Oh yes please!" Gudako crowed. It could never be worse than the Arash Express she went on once before and everyone knew that roller coasters were the best rides.</p>
<p>"Good, we have the rest of the fair to get through." Hakuno actually smirked. Smirked!</p>
<p>"We are eating after that one though. We haven't had lunch yet. Or looked at all those weird shop stalls you like to browse." Gudako rebutted.</p>
<p>""They could have something good in them." Hakuno defended.</p>
<p>Gudako just giggled at that. "You should just get your boyfriend one of the things from there. His face would be hilarious at getting something so cheap."</p>
<p>Hakuno just smiled. "A gift is a great idea. Gil loves it when I do that."</p>
<p>Gudako couldn't help bursting into hysterics at the mental image of a sappy Gilgamesh looking over some cheap object while wearing something that could buy this entire fair danced before her. It took her by the time people were staring blatantly to get herself under control. That was fine. They needed to enjoy themselves more too. "Do that please. Just please." It was all Gudako could get out without laughing all over again.</p>
<p>"We could do that first." Hakuno pointed out. "The food stalls are a little further down." </p>
<p>"All the yes." Gudako grabbed Hakuno's hand to pull her closer to the first one.</p>
<p>Gudako didn't mind spending time for this. the Styrofoam, bright colored toddler proof objects were good for the soul. Or Gilgamesh's face in the future. In fact, Gudako had no issues if they spent the rest of their time doing this. With a small rumble from her stomach Gudako amended that, she wouldn't mint it if they ate after this.</p>
<p>Each stall brought a small giggle. some of them hysterical laughter.</p>
<p>A badly done kindergarten toy here.</p>
<p>A blatantly out of style shirt there. Gudako had to be dragged away from those ones. She could see Hakuno's flashy guy wearing them. The man showed up i some of the most questionable taste anyway. Cheetah print? Snake skin pants? He's done all the bad fashion choices. For all Gudako has no idea how Hakuno considers it normal.</p>
<p>Hakuno was looking at a pair of gaudy bracelets and stuffed animals when Gudako met an attendant of her own. She thinks her laughter might have caused a few people to worry. </p>
<p>Possibly.</p>
<p>"Would you like to buy anything?" The man looked like he was one of those fake fortune tellers on television. Super sketchy, but he fit the motif. </p>
<p>"No. I'm good. My friend is just getting something for her boyfriend now." Gudako tried so hard to keep a straight face when she said that.</p>
<p>"Nonsense. The fair will close in less than an hour." Here the man gestured to the digital clock, the only thing that fit 'modern' around this spot, before continuing on. "You should at least get something small."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." Really she was. The images that kept going through her mind were good enough.</p>
<p>"You know what, I can at least give you one of our consolation prizes for the raffles. We were going to donate them anyway and your friend is buying about ten dollars worth of goods."</p>
<p>Gudako did see Hakuno at the counter paying. And if she was given one thing for free that wouldn't be the worst. "Sure."</p>
<p>"Here you are!" Pulled right from the man's showy bag was a snow globe. A small forest with sparkly glitter inside. Cute, but she could see why it was a consolation prize. </p>
<p>"I'm ready to go, Gudako. We can go get dinner now." Hakuno called out as she made her way over. The plush lion and gaudy bracelets with red and yellow beads on them her prize for that guy of hers. Upon noticing the item in her hands made her own observation. "Oh that is cute, did you buy that earlier?"</p>
<p>"No, this guy just gave it to me." Gudako gestured to her left. Very confused at Hakuno's small frown. "What?"</p>
<p>"Gudako there is no one there." Gudako turned around and saw exactly what Hakuno meant. The spot where he was would mean he had to walk past her to leave. She was in the corner of the stall so as not to fall over from laughing again. </p>
<p>At Gudako's confusion, Hakuno decided to change the subject. "We can go eat at that diner closest to home. They know our usual by now."</p>
<p>"Yes. Let's go."</p>
<p>.</p><hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>"It is pretty cute," Gudako murmured as she laid down in her bed later that evening. She had Hakuno promise in the middle of dinner to have her gift Gil when she was present. She really wanted to see his face. </p>
<p>She never noticed the glow of the snow globe as she fell asleep, nor her own glow as she sparkled and faded into the globe itself.</p>
<p>Her sleeping form landing right in front of a floating figure. His tail twitched as he floated down to observe the shuddering human. He poked her to hear grumbles about how 'eggs did not make turkey delicious' and decided. This was his now. She came to his home. Clearly this was how it worked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>